Jet raté
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Shin a eu de la chance en évitant le danger dans les souterrains de la Tour, mais si il en avait eu moins?


Jet raté

 _Bonjour/bonsoir les gens!_

 _Voici ma seconde fanfic, toujours dans l'univers d'Aventures parce que y'a des tonnes de choses à y exploiter._

 _Et aussi parce que ma première fanfic a eu un très bon accueil, je vous en remercie :)_

 _Je vais essayer de tenir compte des quelques remarques qui m'ont été faites parce qu'elles étaient amplement justifiées._

 _Cette fois-ci, je me concentre sur un autre personnage, Shin le semi-élémentaire. Hé non, pas d'allusions vaguement Thélthazardiennes aujourd'hui, désolé..._

 _J'ai légèrement modifié le déroulement de l'épisode 23. En effet, je me suis demandé avant d'écrire ce texte « Et si Seb avait loupé son jet de discrétion? »_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

* * *

Shin tremblait. S'auto-congeler enchaîné au fond d'un puits en essayant de s'en libérer n'était pas sa plus brillante action, il le reconnaissait. Même les soins de ses amis et les flammes de Bob n'avaient pas complètement dissipé le froid glacial qui l'enveloppait. Le semi-élémentaire pressa le pas pour rattraper le reste du groupe qui se dirigeaient dans les couloirs sombres de la tour.

L'endroit était sinistre. Les pierres vertes de mousse des murs se déchaussaient par endroit, et le sol dallé était glissant d'eau croupie. Le jeune homme, déjà mal en point, suffoquait en respirant l'air nauséabond de ce souterrain suffocant. Grunlek était resté légèrement en retrait de leurs deux autres compagnons, jetant de temps à autre un regard légèrement inquiet à son ami chancelant. Lui non plus n'était pas en bon état, son bras mécanique hors service en écharpe sur sa poitrine et l'esprit occupé par le sort de la louve qui le suivait habituellement comme son ombre.

Théo et Balthazard firent halte à un virage, le pyromage ayant visiblement du mal à percer les ténèbres du couloir avec sa torche. Shin en profita pour s'appuyer contre le mur visqueux pour reprendre son souffle. Ses compagnons, non loin, décidèrent en quelques mots que le nain et l'archer, qui avaient le pas plus léger, passeraient en tête pour repérer les lieux tandis que les deux autres attendraient au coude du boyau sombre.

S'aventurant aux côtés de Grunlek, que sa vision nocturne avantageait, le jeune homme encapuchonné perçu soudain des grattements provenant de sa gauche. Guidé par Grunlek, il se dirigeait lentement vers le prochain coude du tunnel quand son ami entendit soudain un sifflement. Quand il entendit une créature glisser sur le sol un peu plus loin, il crut que son cœur allait exploser. Un serpent! Il se retournait pour prévenir celui qui le suivit mais il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler un mot.

Shin chancela et s'écroula sur le sol, ayant trébuché sur ce qu'il crut d'abord être une dalle mal ajustée, mais qui s'avéra être un énorme serpent assez mécontent de s'être fait écraser par la chute d'un archer n'ayant visiblement pas senti le danger. Le semi-élémentaire, en essayant de se relever, se retrouva nez à nez avec un reptile bien décider à manger de l'humain malchanceux ce soir. Sa future victime était si surprise qu'elle ne pensa même pas à crier.

Le pyromage resté en arrière capta la terreur de Shin et sa source grâce au lien mental qui s'était rétabli une fois le Legolas à capuchon décongelé. Il jura, sortit le paladin à ses côtés de sa transe et lui fit comprendre d'un geste que leurs amis avaient un souci.

Le nain au bras mécanique était en train d'évaluer la situation aussi vite que possible. Assommer la bête? Avec son seul bras de chair? Il était prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout quand un Théo lumineux bondit au-dessus de l'élémentaire au sol et plaqua son adversaire sifflant au sol avant de le bourrer de coups de poings, tandis que Balthazard aidait Shin à se relever. Le serpent fila entre les doigts de l'inquisiteur avant de s'enfuir. Le petit groupe se regroupa près du pilier de la bifurcation vers laquelle Grunlek et l'amateur de pommes étaient partis en éclaireurs, se faisant le plus silencieux possible après les bruits du combat contre la créature. Ils perçurent avec angoisse les pas et la torche d'un garde, avant que celui-ci ne rebrousse chemin et remonte à l'étage.

Après que Shin se soit remis de la rencontre, le groupe d'aventuriers s'enfonça dans les profondeurs obscures du couloir avant d'entendre de mystérieux chuchotements provenant d'une trappe...

* * *

 _Je remarque avec étonnement qu'il n'y a aucun dialogue, pour moi qui en suis une grande adepte. En même temps, la discrétion est de mise dans ces souterrains..._

 _Les reviews sont toujours bienvenues et prises en compte :)_

 _Temtaranne_


End file.
